Broken
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: "A veces, todo lo que hace falta es una mirada". Clexa. Post 3x07.
**Simplemente quería sacarme esto del cuerpo tras llorar mares, océanos y toda superficie conocida de agua tras ver el 3x07: "Thirteen" (que viene del trigedasleng y hace referencia a las 13 muertes distintas, a cada cual peor, que se ha ganado Jason Rothenberg). Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie, así que todo comentario o crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida.**

 **Obviamente nada me pertenece, todos los derechos son de CW y el Jason mencionado (por desgracia).**

* * *

 **Broken**

" _Lo que hacemos por nosotros mismos muere con nosotros. Lo que hacemos por los demás y por el mundo, permanece y es inmortal" (Albert Pine)_

A veces, todo lo que hace falta es una mirada.

Para entender un mensaje que sólo tú conoces, para decir aquello que se te atasca en la garganta y no dejas salir en voz alta, o para confirmar que no eres sólo tú la que se siente así de aturdida o implicada. Incluso para ser feliz. Durante un momento difuso y efímero, pero feliz.

Clarke lo sabe, porque lo ve y lo siente desde que _la_ conoce.

Puede percibirlo en todo lo que _ella_ hace, dice y proclama. Puede intuirlo en los gestos desesperados y el esfuerzo por no sobrepasar los límites que su terquedad estableció hace días, aunque parezca que ya haya pasado toda una vida. Pero son _sus_ ojos los que le gritan "te quiero" en todo momento. Son _sus_ ojos los que la siguen incansablemente cuando camina por la habitación, cuando se enfrenta a los otros 12 clanes en la sala del trono, o cuando, simplemente, existe.

Son siempre _sus_ ojos. Ellos la reclaman y se entregan al mismo tiempo, ellos se suavizan en cuanto se posan en Clarke, ellos le afirman todo aquello que ninguna puede expresar todavía, porque su gente está primero. Y con los ojos se dicen que esto no es el final, que volverán a encontrarse y que serán felices, cuando ya no le deban nada a nadie.

A veces, todo lo que hace falta es una mirada.

Pero nunca, _nunca_ es suficiente. Las miradas no te acompañan toda la vida, no te arropan por las noches, y tampoco trazan los baches de la piel con el fino tacto del deseo mezclado con amor. Las miradas se pierden, y se desvanecen en el cosmos de los sueños rotos y los objetivos no logrados. Las miradas se apagan. Y con el paso del tiempo, lo queramos o no, se escapan de nuestros recuerdos como el agua que se filtra entre los dedos.

Nada te prepara para perder a un ser querido. Mucho menos cuando no hay una razón lógica para ello, cuando te lo quitan porque sí y el destino, por llamarlo de alguna forma, juega contigo.

Y es que no sólo se trata de la pérdida de la persona amada. Lo pierdes _todo_. La esperanza, la fuerza, las ganas de vivir así. Sabiendo que hagas lo que hagas, y sufras lo que sufras, siempre habrá algo más que lamentar, algo más que echar de menos, alguien más a quien llorar.

Dejas de creer en la felicidad, dejas de _intentar_ ser feliz. Y aunque sigas andando, y andando, y andando por el camino de tu vida, en el fondo sabes, _sabes_ , que no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. Porque te quedaste con ella. Con esa persona que lo era todo. Tu guía, tu roca, tu _otra mitad_.

Clarke lo sabe, aquí y ahora, cuando sus lágrimas caen sin descanso sobre el cuerpo inerte de Lexa.

Ha sufrido otras pérdidas, sí. Ha visto, y provocado, muertes devastadoras, tanto en masa como individuales. Ha presenciado almas apagarse. Pero nunca como esto. Nunca _esta alma_.

Nunca _estos ojos_ , habitualmente fríos ante el mundo, que antes de perder su brillo – el brillo que sólo Clarke pudo recuperar de entre las sombras – mostraron, por primera vez, _pánico_. Un miedo sobrecogedor y atosigante, no de morir, sino de dejar sola a su chica caída del cielo, en un mundo donde ya no podrá protegerla. Un mundo sin ella.

A veces, todo lo que hace falta es una mirada.

Puede durar segundos, minutos u horas, pero basta para sentir el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación que ella refleja. Basta para comprender que todo ha cambiado, y que no sigues siendo la misma persona que eras hace cinco minutos. Basta para saber que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma. Sin embargo – cuando Clarke regrese a Arkadia, la guerra termine y la tan ansiada paz reine entre los clanes – nadie sabrá lo que pasó. _Nadie_ será consciente de los sacrificios que dos simples chicas, que nunca pudieron elegir, tuvieron que aceptar por el bien mayor. _Nadie_ escuchará jamás la verdadera historia de Lexa y Clarke, porque _Heda_ y _Wanheda_ taparán sus nombres bajo sus hazañas de guerra y sus decisiones políticas. _Nadie_ sabrá que se quisieron.

Y la poca gente que se atreva a mirar a Clarke a los ojos para saber qué ha quedado de ella y cómo está su alma, recibirá siempre la misma respuesta.

 _Rota_.


End file.
